


Couch.

by MagnetForStupidity (Rattchet)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, ghoul reader, reader is a male ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattchet/pseuds/MagnetForStupidity
Summary: Aether has you on his lap.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Couch.

You are panting as you grind down on Aether's thigh, the ghoul unbuttoning your dress shirt slowly. "That's it, baby boy," Aether groans, his claws digging into your hips as he guides your movements. He keeps the pace slow, placing kisses over your exposed skin, using his other hand to caress down your chest. 

Your cheeks are flushed as you look down into Aether's eyes, biting your bottom lip to keep from moaning too loud. Aether hums in disapproval, leaning up to kiss your lip free. "No, let Daddy hear you," he whispers, his hand making it to your naked hips. Aether is still fully clothed, having divested you of most of your garments before dragging you down to the couch. 

You whimper as your erection slides against the fabric of Aether's pants, claws digging into Aether's shoulders as you’re prevented from picking up your pace. 

Aether kisses you deeply, groaning into your mouth before pulling away. "Take my cock out, babe," he instructs, placing your hand over the very obvious erection in his pants. You keen, leaning in to nibble and lick at Aether's throat as you use your hands to unbutton his pants. You pull Aether's member from the confining fabric, purring appreciatively as you stroke up the length. You grin as Aether's breath catches, pecking his lips cheekily. You groan as Aether pulls on your tail before smacking both ass cheeks, gripping them firmly as he directs you to sit fully astride his lap. 

The quintessence ghoul threads a hand in your hair, using his grip to bring your lips together again. Your tongues slick against each other as you shift your hips forward, moaning as your erection brushes against his. Aether's hand wanders down to his jacket pocket, pulling out a bottle of lube. You snort in amusement, taking the bottle from him, "Always prepared?" 

Aether chuckles, kissing the tip of your nose. “Have you _met_ Dewdrop?” 

“Touche’,” you laugh, squeezing some lube out onto Aether's waiting hand and spreading it over his fingers. Aether brings the hand down behind you, circling your entrance before slowly sliding one finger in. He groans at the warmth, biting at your collarbone. You shift a bit at the initial burn, the discomfort quickly fading to pleasure as Aether patiently prepares you. Another finger is added after a while, Aether pulling out first to add a bit more lube. You are soon a panting mess, rocking your hips back onto his fingers. 

"Oh fuck, you're gorgeous, love," Aether murmurs kissing a line up your flushed chest. You groan deeply, grabbing at Aether's cock. 

"Please, Daddy, I can't wait anymore," you whine, threading your claws through Aether's hair to pull him up for another kiss. 

Aether growls possessively, pulling his fingers out and smacking your ass teasingly as he reaches for the lube with his other hand. "Get me ready for that beautiful arse of yours then," he groans as he places the bottle in your grasp. 

You pant above him as you shakily add some slick to your hand before grabbing his dick; he hisses in pleasure as your hand strokes over him lovingly. You stand up on your knees, reaching behind you to guide Aether inside of you. You sit slowly, Aether's hands on your hips as support. You keen as he's fully seated, both of you pausing and breathing in each other's scent as you get used to the sensations of the other. 

You press your forehead to Aether's, staring into his kind brown eyes. "I love you so much," you say breathlessly. 

Aether purrs and nuzzles his nose against you, "I love you, too." 

You gasp as Aether shifts his hips up, beginning a slow, soft rhythm. You rut together lazily, enjoying the warmth of each other, Aether's hands possessive as he caresses over your skin. You whine as your cock slides against the fabric of Aether's shirt, the bigger ghoul smiling up at you as he takes you in hand. His strokes match the pace of his hips as he places kisses along your jaw. "So gorgeous, love, taking my cock like a good boy," Aether rambles, praise falling from his lips as he picks up his thrusting speed. The room is filled with moans and whispers of adoration, both of you getting close to the edge. 

"Fuck, Daddy-, Aether, my love, please, so close," you whine, arms tightening their embrace around Aether's shoulders. 

"That's it, cum for me, baby boy," Aether growls, adjusting his angle until you shout. Aether smirks and keeps that posture as he thrusts, hitting your prostate in tandem with his hand's movements on your cock. The pressure builds, your body going taut as you cry out, seed spilling between you. Aether groans with you as he watches your face, hand wringing every last drop out of you. Your lips crash together, his kiss aggressive with need. He growls and flips your positions over on the couch, taking your leg over his shoulder and seeking his own release. 

He moans as his hips stutter, a litany of praises falling from his lips as he cums inside you. The two of you try to catch your breath for a moment, your eyes meeting and smiles breaking out before Aether plops down on top of you. He nuzzles into your neck, wrapping his arms around your middle and adjusting you so he was spooning you from behind and not crushing you. 

Aether wraps his legs with yours, settling his chin on your shoulder. The two of you kick up purrs, basking in each other's warmth. You soon fall into a doze, not even rousing when a blanket is placed softly over you.


End file.
